JEALOUSY Baby
by mikachanko10
Summary: [ElyXion in HK] EXO memiliki jadwal individu yang sangat padat sehingga mereka sulit mendapatkan waktu untuk bisa bertemu. Tapi konser ElyXiOn membuat mereka bisa berkumpul bersama kembali. Tapi apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun yang menghindari Chanyeol ? YAOI/WARNING/No Children/CHANBAEK/EXO members


**Holaaa para reader-nim. Ini ff oneshoot kedua. Kepikiran buat ff chanbaek gara-gara konser mereka di HK beberapa hari kemarin. Dan daripada saya terus menahannya seorang diri jadi saya tuangkan ke ff ini kkk. Semoga bisa mengobati para readers yang nunggu sequel FF Perfect 10. Mohon bersabar yak. FF ini hasil dari imajinasi saya sendiri. I own this story not the cast, k ?. Seperti biasa, NO CHILDREN IN HERE. Tapi kalo para underage tetep baca saya ga tanggung jawab kkk. Semoga kalian ga bingung bacanya karena aku pakek sudut pandang Baekhyun dan orang ketiga(aku) and Hope you guys like this FF ! .**

.

.

.

"Tidak biasanya kau memakai celana pendek Baek ?" Tanya Jongdae . Mereka sedang berada di dalam pesawat kali ini untuk terbang menuju Jepang setelah konser ElyXiOn mereka di Hongkong.

"Ha ? Kau seperti baru kali ini melihatku memakai celana pendek" jawabku.

"Yah.. maksudku _fashion airport_ mu biasanya memakai training atau jeans. Hanya hari ini terlihat berbeda"

Aku tertawa. Maksudku mencoba tertawa sealami mungkin.

"Kurasa Jepang cerah saat kita sampai. Makanya aku memakai celana pendek. Hanya agar terasa bebas saja" jawabku pada Jongdae.

 _Hell,_ bahkan aku tidak tahu cuaca disana nanti saat kami sampai disana. Alasanku memakai celana pendek karena, ugh, aku riskan untuk mengatakannya. Baiklah ini semua karena Chanyeol. Karena dia ? Ya !. Lubangku sungguh perih karena penisnya yang lepas kendali sebelum aku bersiap menuju bandara hari ini. Dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memakai _jeans_ atau _training_ karena terlalu membuat banyak pergerakan sehingga lubangku akan semakin perih.

"Oh.. benar juga" Sahut Jongdae.

"Kau sudah baikan dengan Chanyeol ?" Kali ini Minseok Hyung. Aku sedikit menelengkan kepala.

"Memangnya kami bertengkar ?" Tanyaku.

Apakah begitu terlihat kemarin saat konser ?, pikirku.

Minseok hyung mengedikkan bahu.

"Siapapun bisa tahu kalau kalian sedang bertengkar. Apalagi kau sempat menendang tulang keringnya"

"Apa ?!" Aku mengutuk suara Jongdae yang melebihi batas untuk ukuran didalam pesawat. Beberapa orang terlihat menengok kepada kami.

"Jongdae suaramu.." peringat Minseok Hyung.

"Maaf hyung, itu benar Baek ?" Tanya Jongdae.

Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal.

"Aku hanya sedikit kesal padanya" cicitku.

Ada helaan napas dari keduanya.

"Kalian aneh" ucap Minseok hyung.

"Ya. Kalau tidak bertemu bingung mencari waktu agar bisa menghubungi. Saat bertemu selalu bertengkar. Lagipula ada saja yang kalian pertengkarkan" Kali ini berasal dari Jongdae.

Aku hanya diam tersenyum tipis. Tapi aku kesal padanya bukan tanpa alasan oke ?. Ini semua berawal dari...

.

.

.

 **[Konser ElyXiOn Hongkong]**

Aku menegak air mineralku dengan cepat saat di backstage. Emosiku sedang berada diatas ubun-ubun dan aku tidak ingin orang lain menyadarinya. Mengapa bisa seperti ini ? Tentu saja karena Chanyeol. Tidakkah kalian melihat dia begitu manja kepada Kai. Oh astaga apakah aku harus mengakui jika saat ini aku tengah cemburu ?. Kau memang sedang cemburu Baekhyun !. Batinku berteriak. Pada temanmu sendiri, lalu menambahkan. Kami sekarang memiliki jadwal individu sendiri. Lalu itu berarti kami hampir tidak bisa bertemu untuk beberapa hari. Bisakah setidaknya Chanyeol berada didekatku ?. Aku sungguh merindukannya. Tapi bahkan dia tidak menyambutku saat akhirnya kami bertemu untuk Konser kami. Aku sedikit terkejut ditempatku saat mata kami bertemu. Lalu aku segera mengalihkan pandangan. Aku tidak memiliki _mood_ padanya sama sekali. Ingin sekali rasanya konser ini segera berakhir dan aku segera berangkat ke Jepang untuk jadwal _tour_ ku disana. Aku semakin antisipasi saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol berjalan mendekatiku. Aku segera meletakkan air mineralku dan pergi dari tempatku, melewatinya. Lebih baik aku bersama yang lain daripada dengannya.

Sedangkan disisi lain Chanyeol menghela napas. Ada yang salah dengan Baekhyun. Lalu kali ini dia melakukan kesalahan apa ?. Chanyeol sedikit memijit pangkal hidungnya merasa terlalu lelah. Latihan dan konser ini telah menguras tenaganya dan sekarang Baekhyun semakin menambah kelelahan itu.

"Chanyeol" panggil Kai sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol. Menyadarkannya dari segala pikiran tentang Baekhyun yang menghindarinya.

"Oh Kai"

"Ayo sebentar lagi kita naik ke panggung" ucap Kai dan dibalas angguk an oleh Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa konser mereka berakhir dengan sukses. Tapi berulang kali Baekhyun menekan kekesalannya pada Chanyeol di atas panggung agar mereka tidak terlihat bahwa Baekhyun sebenarnya tengah menghindarinya. Mereka tetap terlihat bermain-main seperti biasanya di atas panggung. Termasuk saat lagu Tender Love, mereka akan saling memukul. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju hotel untuk beristirahat dan akan melakukan penerbangan ke Korea besoknya. Baekhyun terlihat tetap menghindari Chanyeol dengan memilih van yang berbeda. Tidak sampai setengah jam mereka sampai di hotel. Baekhyun dengan segera melangkah menuju kamarnya menghiraukan tatapan para member yang bertanya-tanya. Karena tidak biasanya Baekhyun sediam ini.

"Baekhyun kenapa ?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Sehun dan Suho mengedikkan bahu.

"Mungkin dia hanya kelelahan" sahut Minseok dari belakang.

"Oh ya hyung, kamarmu dimana aku lupa" ucap Sehun.

"Tepat disebelah kanan Suho hyung" jawab Chanyeol.

Sebelum mereka pergi menyelesaikan konser hari ini, Chanyeol dan Sehun sepakat untuk bertukar kamar. Jika sebelumnya Chanyeol bersama Minseok dan Sehun bersama Baekhyun. Kini Chanyeol akan bersama Baekhyun sedang Sehun akan sekamar dengan Minseok.

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku ke ranjang. Memejamkan mata lalu mengambil napas sebaik-baiknya. Terdengar kenop pintu terbuka lalu terkunci. Kupikir Sehun telah datang.

"Sehun~ bisakah kau memijit kakiku sebentar ? Aku benar-benar lelah" rengekku.

Sedikit bercanda sebenarnya. Mana mau maknae itu memijitku. Dia tidak ada bedanya dengan Chanyeol, sama-sama menyebalkan, kadang. Cukup baek, kau harus berhenti memikirkan Chanyeol !. Aku tersentak saat merasakan pijatannya di telapak kakiku. Tidak menyangka dia akan benar-benar memijatku. Pijatannya sangat lembut. Kukira aku bisa tertidur dengan pijatannya.

"Ya.. ya.. seperti itu" ucapku.

"Seperti ini ?"

Aku sontak membuka mataku. Suara ini ?!. Aku membawa pandanganku kebawah. Chanyeol. Disana. Memijat telapak kakiku. Saat aku tersadar, dengan segera aku menarik kakiku.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Tanyaku beringsut memberi jarak sejauh mungkin dari dirinya. Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Apa yang kulakukan ? Ada apa ? Ini kamarku lagipula" jawabnya.

"Apa ?! Bagaimana bisa, aku sekamar dengan Sehun" ucapku.

"Ya, tapi tidak lagi". Aku mengeryitkan dahiku atas jawabannya. Apa-apaan ?. Aku bangkit dari ranjang.

"Mau kemana ?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja memanggil Sehun. Ini bukan kamarmu" ucapku sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu.

"Sekalipun semua barang-barangku ada disini ?" Ucapnya menghentikan langkahku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku tetap meneruskan langkahku. Meraih kenop pintu lalu berusaha membukanya. Tapi tertahan. Sialan. Terkunci. Aku membalikkan badanku lalu bersedekap menghadapnya.

"Serius Chanyeol ?" Ucapku.

"Apa ?"

"Kau menguncinya"

"Lalu ?"

Memejankan mataku sebentar untuk meredam emosiku yang kembali mengambil alih.

"Buka" perintahku.

"Tidak akan"

"Apa masalahmu ?!" Aku telah lepas kendali. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat sedang aku bergerak untuk mundur.

"Berhenti" ucapku. Tapi pria itu tuli. Terbukti langkahnya tetap tegas dan tak gentar untuk semakin mendekat padaku. Tanganku menahan dadanya untuk mencegahnya lebih dekat.

"Berhenti dan bicara" ucapku.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang menanyakan apa masalahmu padaku Baekhyun ?"

Aku memejamkan mataku saat hembusan napasnya terasa disekitarku.

"Apa yang kau katakan ? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Berhenti untuk terlihat tidak tahu. Kau menjauhiku. Jangan berusaha mengelak" ucapnya penuh penekanan, tegas, tak terelak. Aku menelan ludahku karena tuduhannya. Walau kenyataannya itu memang benar.

"Benarkah, Baekhyun ?"

"Menurutmu ?" Ucapku. Mataku masih mendongak menatap kedua matanya begitu berani. Aku akui ini bukan diriku. Tapi emosi terlanjur menguasaiku. Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

"Aku tidak tahu semenjak kapan kau suka membalik pertanyaanku daripada menjawabnya. Nah, jadi bisa kau katakan alasanmu menjauhiku ?"

Aku mendecih atas pertanyaannya.

"Kau.. bahkan tidak sadar sama sekali. Setelah semua ini ?. Chanyeol kau benar-benar" ucapku lalu memilih untuk mendorong tubuhnya untuk menyingkir agar aku bisa berjalan menuju ranjangku.

Berbicara dengan Chanyeol bukan pilihan yang bagus sedari awal. Tapi tanganku ditarik kembali dan tubuhku didorong kemudian tubuhnya menghimpitku. Kedua tangannya memenjarakanku diantara dinding dan tubuhnya. Napasnya terasa menyapu kulit wajahku. Hidung dan keningnya berada didekat kening juga hidungku. Hampir bersentuhan.

"Jangan seperti ini. Kau menyakitiku. Katakan padaku apa kesalahanku" ucapnya. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Meyakinkan diriku, mempertahankan tubuhku untuk dapat berdiri diatas kakiku sendiri. Chanyeol yang seperti ini bisa saja-

 _"Baby.."_ meluluhkanku dan itu baru saja terjadi. Batinku telah mengolokku didalam sana. Pada akhirnya seorang Byun Baekhyun akan tetap lemah didepan Chanyeol. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku menatapnya tajam. Memberitahunya bahwa aku serius.

"Tidakkah kau begitu manja kepada Kai ?" Ucapku akhirnya.

Chanyeol sedikit menarik kepalanya menjauh. Aku sedikit bernapas lega setelahnya.

"Kau bercanda ?" Tanyanya. Apa ?

"Apakah aku terlihat sedang bercanda ?" Ucapku.

"Tapi bukankah biasanya aku seperti itu kepada Kai ?"

"Ya, didepan semua para EXO-L"

"Apa Baek-"

"Aku mencoba bersabar. Kupikir kau hanya melakukan _fanservice._ Oh ayolah untuk apa _fanservice_ bersama Kai. Tapi kau melakukannya, _all the time !_ Di _backstage_ maupun di panggung"

"Apakah kau sedang cembu-"

"Aku tidak peduli. Bahkan.. bahkan.. kita sama-sama mempunyai jadwal individu sekarang. Aku lelah Chanyeol. Berharap saat kita bertemu kau mau memelukku atau setidaknya menyambutku setelah jadwalku bersama Minseok hyung dan Jongdae. Tapi kau tidak. Sama sekali. Kau terus menerus menempel pada Kai semenjak kita semua bertemu. Aku bahkan tidak yakin apakah kau benar-benar memikirkanku" Jelasku.

Kini hatiku lega saat semua emosiku telah keluar. Kepalaku menunduk, mengatakan semuanya terasa sedikit menyakitkan.

Tangannya meraih tanganku. Aku terlena untuk ibu jarinya yang mengelus permukaan tanganku, begitu lembut.

"Kau mengetahui jika aku penggemar Kai daridulu" ucapnya. Aku tersenyum pahit.

" _You adores him_ " lirihku. Aku merasakan jemarinya didaguku lalu mengangkatnya perlahan.

"Hei.. _don't._ Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku menempatkan Kai sebelum dirimu. _I adores him, I do. But as fans as friend. Nothing special_ " ucapnya sambil mengusap pipi kiriku.

" _Baby.._ kau dan Kai sangatlah berbeda. _I adores you as my love, as my life_. Kau segalanya untukku. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku mengagumimu melebihi Kai karena kau satu-satunya orang yang paling aku inginkan didunia ini" lanjutnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari mataku.

"Benarkah ?" Tanyaku.

"Mau kubuktikan seberapa aku mengagumimu ?" Ucapnya disertai smirk yang telah aku hafal diluar kepala.

"Tidak per-mpph"

Bibirku telah berada dibibirnya bahkan sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku. Aku melenguh karena ciumannya begitu menuntut, begitu dalam. Kedua tanganku dibawa keatas olehnya. Membuat pergerakanku menjadi terbatas. Tangan yang satunya menekan tengkukku. Menginvasi seluruh rongga mulutku. Lidahnya menarik lidahku untuk berperang bersamanya. Aku bergetar atas sensasinya. Aku melenguh didalam ciumanku saat lututnya menekan diantara kedua kakiku. Menekan ereksiku disana. Kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir kami setelah sebelumnya giginya menarik bibir bawahku. Ciumannya beralih didaguku, turun mengecap leher dan lidahnya bermain-main disana. Ereksiku ditekan kembali olehnya.

"Chanyeolhh.." rengekku.

Tangannya kini melepas jaket lalu kaosku, melemparnya kesembarang arah. Lidahnya bergerak menggoda putingku. Menggigit.

"Akh.." lalu menjilatnya dan mengulangi prosesnya sepanjang dadaku. Kepalaku terdongak keatas saat mulutnya menyedot putingku saat tangan yang satunya memilin putingku yang lain. Menariknya memutar. Giginya menarik-narik putingku membuatku sedikit mengeryit karena perih tapi juga nikmat. Setelah melecehkan kedua putingku lidahnya turun menyusuri garis lurus menuju pusarku. Lebih daripada geli, tapi ini menggairahkan. Mulutku telah sepenuhnya terbuka mendesah sedari tadi akan siksaan seksualnya.

"Chanyeol.. chanh.. ah..ple ahh ! Cha ahh"

Perlahan tangannya menarik turun celanaku. Kemudian celana dalamku. Kepalaku serasa berputar saat bibirnya mencium kepala penisku. Lalu aku hilang. Terkubur tenggelam dalam gairahku sendiri saat penisku berada dalam mulut hangatnya. Chanyeol membuatnya bertambah buruk saat jarinya kurasakan merengsek masuk kedalam lubang anusku. Mataku berair. Merasa tak kuat menampung segala kenikmatan ini.

"Ahh.. ah.. chanyeol ! Ah kumohon.. s-top ahh" desahanku berubah begitu liar saat mulut Chanyeol mengulum penisku terlalu cepat.

"Akhhh" aku mendesah panjang saat mulutnya menyedot penisku seakan dia bisa saja menelannya.

Tok.tok.tok. Kami berhenti.

Aku membelalakan mataku. Siapa yang mengetuk pintu disaat seperti ini ? Oh Tuhan !.

"Ah-mmp" aku membekap mulutku saat desahanku tanpa bisa kutahan saat Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan memaju mundurkan mulutnya dipenisku.

"Baek hyung ! Apa kau didalam ?", suara dari luar berasal dari Sehun. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku ketika kedua mulut dan jari Chanyeol semakin bergerak tak beraturan.

"Baek hyung !"

"Y-ya ! Apa apa ah-sehun ?!". Aku menatap kebawah membawa tanganku untuk meraih kepala Chanyeol. Mencoba memberitahunya untuk berhenti tapi dari bawah sana Chanyeol malah tersenyum di tengah kulumannya. Sial.

"Barangku ada yang ketinggalan. Bisakah kau membuka pintumu ? Aku ingin mencarinya"

Tubuhku terlonjak dari tempatku saat Chanyeol menambah jari tengah dan manisnya kedalam lubang anusku. Aku ingin menangis rasanya. Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan ini sementara Sehun ada berada di luar. Aku harus mengatakan apa.

"Ah.. Chanh.. kumohon.. mhh bantu aku, sehun mhh ah.. " Aku bersuara selirih mungkin.

Berharap Sehun tidak mendengar desahanku. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya tetapi siksaannya tidak berhenti.

" _Please.._ apapun, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Tapi bantu akh-mp ! Bantu akuhh"

Perlahan Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya dan aku bernapas lega.

"Baek hyung ?"

"Aku akan memberikan barangmu nanti. Tidak sekarang. Kami sedang melakukan game. Jadi sebaiknya kau pergi saja" ucapnya kepada Sehun.

"Chanyeol hyung ? Hyung ! Sebentar saja. Pause game mu dulu biarkan aku masuk" rengeknya dari luar.

"Tidak. Sudah kubilang aku akan memberikannya padamu. Nanti. Sekarang pergi"

"Hyung !"

"Sehun !"

"Aish... oke oke terserah"

Setelah itu senyap. Kemungkinan Sehun telah pergi dari pintu kamar kami. Sedang Chanyeol kembali menghimpit tubuh telanjangku.

"Apapun ya ? Baekhyun" ucapnya sambil mengelus rahang bawahku. Aku menyesal atas apa yang kukatakan sendiri.

"Berbalik" perintahnya. Kemudian terdengar suara jaket lalu ikat pinggang yang terlepas kemudian dijatuhkan kebawah membuat tubuhku sedikit tersentak karenanya. Aku menahan tubuhku untuk tetap berdiri dengan benar saat Chanyeol merapatkan badannya ke punggung telanjangku. Aku meremat tanganku sendiri saat hembusan napasnya terasa ditengkukku, meremang.

"Kau pikir aku tidak risih saat kau bersama Sehun ?" Suaranya begitu rendah.

"Apa ? Bukankah aku memang-"

"Memang seperti itu ?. Apakah kau akan merengek padanya saat aku tak ada ? _You're too handsy towards him, even in the show. Don't you think so ?_ "

"Hh ahh ..", saat jemari kasarnya bergerak menelusur garis pinggangku.

"Seperti ini. Kau bergelayut manja seperti ini bukan"

"Hh tidak-ahh Chan nghh", kali ini lidahnya menjilat daun telingaku. Mengulumnya. Tubuhku menggeliat karenanya. Aku memekik saat Chanyeol menarik daun telingaku.

"Dan kau masih bisa saja mengelak"

"Tidak. Sungguh. Sehun hanya kuanggap sebagai adik. Tidak a-ahh Chanyeolhh ah ah"

Kalimatku berubah menjadi desahan saat tangan kirinya menggenggam penisku mengocoknya, dengan tempo yang tak beraturan. Sedangkan tangan yang lain memilin putingku dari belakang, menarik, mengusap bermain disana. Tenggorokanku serasa kering karena desahanku sendiri yang tak terkendali. Mengalun semakin keras ketika bibir tebalnya mencium tengkukku dalam.

"Akh !" Teriakku saat giginya menggigit bahuku.

"Chan ahh chanyeol jangan nghh ditempat yang bisa terlihat" ucapku kepayahan.

"Aku tahu _baby.._ aku tahu kau memiliki jadwal ke Jepang setelah kita pulang nanti" jawabnya.

Ciumannya terus disematkan di sepanjang garis bahuku, menyusuri punggung. Kemudian cengkramannya pada penisku terlepas.

"Kau sudah sangat basah Baek. Seperti biasanya. Bukankah begitu ?" Ucapnya. Sementara aku memilih menyandarkan kepalaku pada dinding. Menetralkan napasku yang tersengal disertai keringat disepanjang kulitku. Aku menggigit belah bibir bawahku, merintih ketika penis Chanyeol perlahan masuk kedalam lubangku. Tubuhnya kian mendekat seiring dengan penisnya yang terus masuk menerobos lubang anusku.

"Anghhh... akh !" Dan aku menjerit saat dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol melesakkan penisnya begitu dalam seperti membelah diriku menjadi dua bagian.

"Lebih daripada apa yang kulakukan bersama Kai. Kau bahkan" menjeda ucapannya kemudian menghentakkan penisnya yang keras, bergerak secara liar didalam sana.

"Ahh ! Cha-ah ah", mendesah atas yang dilakukannya.

"Keterlaluan untuk sebatas adik kakak, seperti yang kau katakan" lanjutnya. Bunyi kulit bertemu kulit disertai lengkingan desahanku menggema didalam ruangan. Tubuhnya merapat, tangannya bergerak kembali mencengkram penisku. Aku menggeleng. Ini terlalu berlebihan.

"Chanyeol ! Ah _please.._ ah !"

Lalu kemudian tangan kanannya bergerak keleherku. Mengelusku disana. Tubuhku terbakar gairah, tak tertolong, tidak ada jalan untuk kembali. Aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol memasukkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya kedalam mulutku. Memberikan sensasi asing saat jari-jarinya bergerak didalam sana. Mengaduk-aduk mulutku. Aku semakin mendesah keras saat sodokannya mengenai prostatku.

"Anghh nggh ! Akhh ahh " , efek saat sodokannya tidak berhenti menusuk prostatku.

Bahkan aku tersedak saat merasakan jarinya dipangkal tenggorokanku, meraihnya semakin dalam.

Aku berubah pening saat gairahku telah berada diujung jurang, siap untuk meledak. Benar saja, tiga sodokan terakhir dan aku meledak didepannya.

"Chanyeollhh !" Mulutku meneriakan namanya.

Terbang ke awang-awang yang dibuatnya. Akalku tidak dibiarkan untuk kembali. Chanyeol telah menggenggamnya. Aku berada dibawah kuasanya. Tidak terbantahkan. Chanyeol tidak membiarkanku menikmati pelepasanku, meneruskan siksaan pada tiga titik sensitifku. Mengocok penisku sementara penisnya mengejar kebutuhannya. Tak lama kemudian kurasakan ledakan cairan hangatnya didalam tubuhku.

"Ahh baekh"

Tubuhku benar-benar lemas. Tapi berikutnya Chanyeol membalik badanku menghadapnya. Bibir penuhnya mencium bibirku, mengulumnya. Tanganku terangkat untuk melingkari lehernya. Menekan ciuman kami lebih dalam. Aku merengek saat Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir kami.

"Jadi, bisakah kau menjaga sikapmu saat bersama Sehun ? Atau member yang lain. Aku bahkan tidak akan membiarkan kalian sekamar sedari awal" ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Baekhyun," aku mendesah saat ereksiku kembali ditekan oleh tubuhnya saat Chanyeol menarik pinggangku tiba-tiba.

"Aku mengerti Chanyeol" ucapku kemudian.

"Bagus"

Aku memekik saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhku lalu menjatuhkannya diranjang.

"Ah.."

"Kupikir kita belum selesai Baekhyun" ucapnya. Aku hampir mengeluarkan protes sebelum bibirku kembali dibungkam olehnya. Kemudian tubuhku kembali bergetar saat Chanyeol melebarkan pahaku, mengangkat kedua kakiku lalu menempatkan masing-masing di atas bahunya. Lalu penisnya kembali merengsek masuk kedalam lubangku.

"Ahh..ah.. mh ! Chanyeol.. chan ahh !"

Mulutku kembali mengeluarkan desahan tak karuan berikutnya saat penisnya menggenjot lubanhku. Menusuk prostatku berulang kali. Berencana membuatku lupa bahkan untuk sekedar namaku. Karena hanya nama Chanyeol yang kuingat malam ini.

.

.

.

Esoknya EXO telah berada di bandara karena telah menyelesaikan jadwal konser mereka di Hongkong. Di bandara Baekhyun selalu berada di dekat Chanyeol. Chanyeol akan selalu berada didepan Baekhyun, menolak untuk mengambil resiko kekasihnya itu akan terdorong-dorong karena bandara selalu penuh sesak akan orang-orang disekitar mereka.

"Yeolie.." cicit Baekhyun saat berada dibelakang Chanyeol sambil berpegangan pada jaketnya.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak kebelakang meraih tangan Baekhyun.

"Tetap berada didekatku" ucap Chanyeol tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Setelah malam yang panjang kemarin mereka telah berbaikan. Mencoba untuk memberi pengertian pada masing-masing tanpa disertai emosi. Dan Chanyeol juga merasa bersalah karena tidak menyapa kekasihnya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu untuk konser mereka. Chanyeol bisa mengerti sikap emosional Baekhyun, pada dasarnya kekasihnya itu hanya merindukannya, begitupun Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Baek, Baekhyun !"

"Eoh ?" Ucapku tersadar saat Jongdae menepuk lenganku.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Minseok Hyung.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja" jawabku.

"Ey.. apakah kalian berbagi pakaian lagi ?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku atas ucapannya.

"Maksudnya ?" Tanyaku.

"Bukankah itu yang dipakai Chanyeol kemarin ?" Sambil menunjuk kaosku. Sial. Aku terpaksa memakai ini karena tidak menemukan bajuku saat aku bangun tidur. Mengutuk dimana Chanyeol melempar pakaianku sebenarnya.

"Ti-tidak" jawabku terbata. _Shit._

"Bilang saja kau memakainya karena kalian tidak akan bertemu dalam waktu yang dekat" ucap Jongdae. _Double shit._ Bagaimana bisa Jongdae tau alasanku yang lain memakai kaos Chanyeol hari ini ?.

"Berisik !" Ucapku lalu lebih memilih membalikkan tubuhku menghadap jendela pesawat.

"Hahaha dasar"

Wajahku semakin masam karena suara Jongdae. Handphoneku bergetar sebelum aku memutuskan untuk tidur. Satu pesan masuk.

 _Dari : Chanyeolie._ _Hati-hati baby... Aku akan merindukanmu disini. Berharap bisa memelukmu ! Cepatlah kembali._

Aku mengulum bibirku saat panas menjalar memenuhi pipiku. Aku segera mengetik balasan untuknya.

 _Untuk : Chanyeolie_ _Aku akan menelponmu jika telah sampai. Aku juga merindukanmu_ _Send._

"Baek pasang sabuk pengamanmu" Ucap Minseok Hyung.

"Eoh ? Eoh.. arraseo" ucapku lalu segera mematikan handphoneku lalu segera memasang sabuk pengamanku karena sebentar lagi pesawat akan lepas landas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **How ?? don't forget to fol,fav and leave review juseyoo !**


End file.
